Six mois
by lyzabeth
Summary: Juste six mois aprés...Et beaucoup trop de choses ont changé.../Fic en deux ou trois chapitre\Cette fic est une darkfic, évocation de la mutilation, du sexe yaoï , du suicide... Vous êtes prévenus...
1. Chapter 1

Présentation :

Présentation :

Bonjour, bonjour ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic, je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps et la motivation pour la terminer. C'est mon premier vrai yaoï, j'appréhende un peu ce genre, car si j'en suis dingue, de là à en écrire, c'est un grand pas… Cette fic ne sera pas très longue entre deux ou trois chapitres, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, dans le cas contraire, s'il vous plait, dites moi ce qui cloche, c'est important, merci. L'intrigue n'est pas simple à comprendre mais pas trop dure non plus.Voilà c'est à peu prés tout.

Genre : Yaoï (homophobe bye bye), romance, NC-17 à venir je pense, tendance darkfic

Annonce : Je reprends les perso et l'Univers de Mme J.K Rowling, vous êtes prévenu€s, juste l'histoire est de moi…

NOW ENJOY…

_Première partie :_

Les ténèbres s'enroulèrent autours d'elle, une fois de plus. La lumière blafarde de la lune s'infiltra par la fenêtre, lueur morbide. Un éclat argent brilla furtivement. Un sanglot réprimé se transforma en léger gémissement, à peine audible. Une larme s'échappa de ses paupières. Une nouvelle ligne apparut sur son bras. Rejoignant d'autres marques plus ou moins anciennes. Plus ou moins profonde. Mais toutes aussi douloureuses.

...Six mois...

Harry poussa la lourde porte en bois qui le protégeait du brouhaha environnant de la Grande Salle. Les cheveux en bataille, lunettes légèrement de travers, yeux verts grands ouverts et pétillants, le teint frai. Seul manquait ce petit sourire qui avait ravit bien des cœurs à Poudlard. Et cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait disparut. Le pas léger et longeant le mur, il s'installa à sa place habituelle. A côté de Neville, en face de Dean. Comme d'habitude, il scruta sa table du regard et soupira. Il attrapa une serviette et y fourra une pile de toast, puis se servit à manger. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment qu'il releva la tête et ancra son regard dans des yeux bleu, quatre tables plus loin. Il resta un instant ainsi a fixer ce regard si hypnotisant, et comme d'habitude, au bout d'un moment, il détourna les yeux en secouant la tête. Il ne prononça pas une parole, se contentant de suivre le flot des conversations d'une oreille distraite. Il se dépêcha néanmoins de finir son repas et se releva. Attrapant la serviette, il intercepta le regard de Dean et hocha la tête face à la question silencieuse de son ami. Alors, comme d'habitude, il sortit de la Grande Salle. Il traversa le Hall sorti du château et se dirigea vers le lac. Il s'arrêta une demi-seconde, une fois de plus, elle était là. Il s'avança alors, et s'assit à côté d'elle, sans la regarder, comme d'habitude. Silencieusement, il lui tendit sa serviette. Elle détourna les yeux du lac et l'observa de ses yeux marron terne, un peu trop cernés, un peu trop vide. Puis son regard glissa sur le bras d'Harry, arrivés à la serviette, ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle détourna le regard, plantant ses yeux dans les eaux sombres du lac:

-Nan merci, Harry. J'ai déjà mangé.

Sans être un mensonge, ce n'était pas une totale vérité. Et Harry serra les dents. Quoiqu'il dise, elle ne l'écouterait pas. Son regard glissa sur le corps de son amie. Emmitouflée dans une cape trop grande, les jambes repliées contre son torse, les cheveux en broussaille, le teint cireux, les yeux vides. Et rien, il ne se passait rien, elle ne l'écoutait plus, elle ne riait plus, elle ne parlait plus vraiment...

...Six mois...

Et comme d'habitude, Harry sentis son sang ne faire qu'un tour, la colère jaillit en lui, le détruisant un peu plus à chaque fois. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, comme toujours lorsqu'il la voyait. Comme toujours depuis... Il baissa les yeux. Le remord étreignait son âme, détruisait son cœur, terrassait son esprit. Il était ravagé. Un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. A chaque fois qu'il comprenait qu'une fois encore, tout était de sa faute, et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Le sentiment d'impuissance si familié pour lui, si haï, se réveilla et, tel un serpent, s'étendit dans les moindres recoins de son corps et de son esprit, brûlant tout sur son passage, lui laissant une envie de frapper, de souffrir, de faire souffrir. Et comme d'habitude, il serra les poings, c'est tout ce dont il était capable de faire. Et un arrière goût amer lui donna la nausée, comme d'habitude.

...Six mois...

Un faible écho leur parvient aux oreilles. Sons qui les ramenèrent à la réalité. Cette réalité qu'ils haïssaient tous deux, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient fuir. Cette réalité bien trop lourde. Leur Enfer.

Harry sauta sur ses jambes et tendit la main à Hermione. Son regard morne s'échoua dessus puis glissa vers le lac, et lentement, elle se leva. Refusant la main de son ami. Son ami... Sans une parole, ils regagnèrent à pas pressés le château et s'engouffrèrent dans les cachots. Après avoir tourné et tourné et tourné, ils arrivèrent enfin à leur salle de cour. Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, mais les élèves, eux, étaient présents. Cravates rouges et Cravates vertes se tenaient soigneusement éloignées les uns des autres. Cependant, personne ne s'y trompaient, et les regards lancés à la dérobés dévoilaient les tensions. On ne se parlait pas, mais la haine était toujours présente, plus forte qu'avant.

...Six mois...

Harry laissa Hermione en retrait et s'avança vers ses camarades, ignorant royalement les verts et argent. Pour lui, ils n'existaient pas. Ils n'existaient plus. Il échangea quelques racontars avec les gryffondors, attendant l'ouverture de la porte qui ne saurait tarder. Du coin de l'œil il continuait à regarder Hermione. Celle-ci, en retrait, ne parlait pas et les yeux plantés dans le sol, elle semblait ailleurs. Elle n'était plus réellement avec lui. Plus depuis...

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et les élèves entrèrent. Chacun prit sa places, les serpentards d'un côté, les gryffondors de l'autre et Harry et Hermione au fond de la classe. Comme d'habitude. Des questions furent posées sur la séance dernière, des points gagnés, d'autre perdue, et pas une fois, elle ne releva la tête. Et lorsqu'il fallut faire la potion de jour, c'est Harry qui s'en chargea. Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'effectué son travail, il n'avait rien à lui dire, rien à lui reprocher. Tout était de sa faute.

...Six mois...

Le professeur posa son regard sur la silhouette recroquevillée de son élève. On lui avait dit qu'avant, c'était une jeune femme pleine de promesses à l'intelligence vive et au sourire rayonnant. Il n'avait jamais vu ce côté de sa personnalité, elle n'était plus qu'un coquille vide, une sorte de vieillard qui n'attend plus que la fin avec impatience et qui est soulagé quand enfin, il rend son dernier souffle. Au fond, elle semblait déjà être morte, et les rares fois où il avait croisé son regard, il n'avait pus oublié l'intense souffrance qui perçait dans ses yeux ternes. Cette souffrance était la seule trace de vie chez cette élève. Et comme les autres il ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est soupirer une énième fois. Le monde sorcier avait perdu beaucoup, et ce n'était qu'un début. Rien n'était encore fini. Ca venait tout juste de commencer.

...Six mois...

La journée s'étendit tranquillement, et la fin des cours avait enfin sonné, Harry déambulait seul dans les couloirs. il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter un des éternels silences d'Hermione prés du lac, et il n'avait pas non plus l'envie de retourner dans sa salle commune, qui pour lui était devenue un peu trop oppressante. Alors, il choisit de rejoindre la bibliothèque, endroit où il aurait un peu de calme pour travailler, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre en jeux. Il devait faire vite, il ne lui restait, après tout, que quelques mois avant de finir Poudlard définitivement. Après, il devrait partir en chasse, et peut être (sûrement) mourir. Il n'était plus très loin de la bibliothèque lorsqu'une personne arriva face à lui. Grand, les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et sa cravate légèrement dénoué sur une chemise dont les deux premiers boutons étaient détachés. Harry remarqua ces détails sans le vouloir et il se détesta de ne pouvoir ignorer cet être abominable qui pourtant, l'obsédait et finissait d'achever sa déchéance. Il était l'être le plus monstrueux qui pouvait exister. Il était humain...

...Six mois...

Il entra subitement dans son champ de visions et son cœur rata un battement. Il surprit son regard glisser sur lui avant de s'en détacher. Il reteint un halètement douloureux face à tant de haine, tant d'indifférence. Une fois de plus il ne savait comment réagir. Parce que ses regards étaient trop rare, parce que la haine c'était tue laissant une indifférence encore plus douloureuse. Il avait mal. A en crever. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Parce qu'il avait déjà provoqué, frappé, parlé, regardé. Et qu'il n'avait rien eu en retour si ce n'est un regard haineux et cette détestable indifférence. Et la déchirante sensation d'abandon s'étendit dans son esprit déjà fatigué. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin de briller à ses yeux, il avait besoin d'exister pour lui. Sinon il n'avait plus rien. Et Potter continua son chemin sans un regard pour lui. Alors, il craqua. La douleur, la folie emplit son âme et il ne se contrôla plus.

...Six mois...

Un bras empêcha Harry de continuer sa route. Alors, il s'arrêta. Il cligna des yeux, comprenant ce qui lui arrivait. Sans un regard pour lui, il leva la main dans le but d'écarter cette barrière qui le gêner. Il hésita. Déchirer entre la peur de céder à un désir trop brûlant, et le dégoût trop fort que cette personne lui inspirer. Et une fois de plus il maudit le destin, le lord, et tout ce qui avait ruiné sa vie, ne laissant de lui qu'un pion, une arme. Tiraillé entre l'utilité qu'il représentait, seule chose capable d'éviter que le monde ne sombre dans les ténèbres, et sa vie, ses désirs. Si seulement ils avaient été quelqu'un d'autre, tout aurait été tellement plus facile. Et ça main s'avança vers ce bras, pour le repousser:

-Ne me touche pas...

Harry posa ses yeux sur Drago. Celui-ci le regardait fixement, et sa voix grave fini de se répercuter contre les murs de pierres, vague écho mourant dans un murmure. Harry hésita, prisonnier de ce regard d'un bleu intense. Un frisson secoua sa colonne vertébral, mais il le masqua le mieux qu'il put. Et le regard de Drago semblait ne jamais vouloir lui rendre sa liberté. Une pensée fouetta son esprit, et son visage se superposa à celui du vert et argent. Il tenta de refouler la nausée qui le menaçait, sa main continua son parcourt et se posa sur le bras du serpentard dans un vain effort pour le repousser. Drago résista, et Harry se senti faiblir, il baissa les yeux. Le temps avait usé ses barrières, la haine c'était un peu trop amenuisée, la douleur l'avait un peu trop fatigué. Il s'avoua vaincu, et sous le regard de Drago, il se laissa aller contre le mur, et replongea son regard de celui qui lui faisait fasse:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Sa phrase claqua dans le silence du couloir, le ramenant sur terre. Prenant conscience de leur posture, il ne s'écarta pourtant pas. Profitant de leur promiscuité. Il décida de jouer le jeu à fond, puisque son corps avait décidé que son esprit avait assez enduré son indifférence. Drago s'avança vers le visage d'Harry, s'arrêtant juste assez loin pour qu'ils ne se touchent pas, juste assez prés pour sentir sa respiration sur ses lèvres. Cette fois, il contrôlait tout et pouvait en profiter un maximum, trop de temps était passé, il n'avait jamais pu s'expliquer, était-ce de sa faute s'il était son fils? Il inspira, gonflant ses poumons d'air et répondit d'une voix calme un peu grave, parfaitement maîtrisée. Ils avaient perdus trop de temps et il fallait le rattraper.

Six mois...

-Je veux d'innombrables choses, mais je veux surtout te parler.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il était trop prés, beaucoup trop prés. Il se sentit rougir et s'en voulut aussitôt. Il maudit son cœur de battre si fort, il détesta cette envie qui le brûlait de lui voler un baiser. Il tenta désespérément de faire taire cette folie qui ne cessait de croître avec le temps, irrésistible passion au goût de haine mais aux promesses d'un plaisir plus grand. Il déglutit et la pensée qu'il devait répondre sous peine de passer pour un parfait crétin l'effleura. Il ne devait pas montrer l'effet qui lui faisait cet être. Il ne devait pas. Et à chaque fois qu'il se disait cela, une envie puissante le prenait de tout envoyer en l'air et de faire ce qu'il voulait et non ce qu'il devait:

-D'accord, je t'en prie, dis moi ce que tu veux me dire.

Ce fut au tour du serpentard d'être surpris. Potter ne l'ignorait pas. Au contraire même, il acceptait une entrevue. Pour peu, Drago en aurait sauté de joie. En fait, seul le ton froid de Potter l'en empêchait. Il laissa tomber ça tête en soupirant. Est-ce que rien ne changerai? Après la joie, le découragement lui coupa la respiration. Il n'y arrivera pas. La haine était trop intense, trop forte depuis... Il secoua la tête, refusant l'évidence. Il devait se battre. Abandonner n'était pas dans son vocabulaire. Remonté à bloc, il redressa la tête, jeta un regard autours de lui, et s'approcha de nouveau du visage du gryffondor. Celui rougit un peu plus et Drago examina son expression, cherchant sa signification, le fixant à la recherche d'un espoir. Et son cœur battit un peu plus fort. Juste à voir son teint rouge, son souffle court, il ne pouvait abandonner maintenant. Sans ce regard vert posé sur lui, rien ne valait:

-Pas ici. Suis-moi.

Il s'écarta, comme à regret, et Harry pus respirer plus librement. La froideur du couloir en profita pour l'attaquer, et il frissonna sous l'assaut. Regrettant la chaleur que lui apportait la cravate verte. Il vit Drago s'éloigner, mais lui ne bougea pas. Devait-il vraiment le suivre. Et s'il s'agissait d'un piège, après tout, il était son fils. Il avait accepté la requête du serpentard sans y réfléchir, mais maintenant qu'il avait remis ses idées au clair, la haine revint, plus forte. L'envie cependant ne s'avoua pas vaincu et le poussait à y croire. Il était perdu. Absorbé comme il l'était, il ne vit pas vraiment Drago jeter un regard en arrière. Il ne l'entendit pas vraiment soupirer et jurer. Il sentit juste la main chaude de celui-ci sur son bras. Et il se laissa tirer.

...Six mois...

Ils avançaient à pas rapides. Le silence glacial autours d'eux était seulement froissé par le bruissement de leurs capes et par leurs respirations saccadées. Drago tenait fermement le bras du gryffondor. Et il hésita à le lâcher lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit que le serpentard avait choisi. Il avait un peu peur qu'Harry ne s'échappe, il regrettait surtout de ne plus sentir sa chaleur à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Il fit trois passages dans un couloir non loin d'une tapisserie où un crétin tentait de faire danser des ogres, ou une autre espèce toute aussi monstrueuse et prompte à arracher quelques têtes, bras, jambes... Une simple porte apparut. Drago rattrapa le bras d'Harry et ils entrèrent doucement. Devant eux s'étendait un salon de belle taille aux murs de grosses pierres. Devant une cheminé où brûlait un bon feu dégageant une agréable chaleur, se tenait d'abord une table basse. Elle était en marbre blanc nacré et ses pieds en bois finement sculpté, elle devait coûter une fortune. Elle était entourée de poufs rayés de couleurs joyeuses, jaune, rouge, orange, rose, bleu, vert... Enfin, un sofa trônait sur cette petite assemblée hétéroclite. Large, ancien, d'un rouge éclatant mais parcourut de motif plus sombre, le bois doré et sculpté avec soin et talent. Une pièce magnifique. Harry en eu le souffle coupé. Drago le traîna sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte et avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il était assis sur le sofas, et la porte avait été fermée à clef. Ils étaient seuls. C'était la deuxième fois.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, les murant dans leurs pensées, les séparant sensiblement. Et seul Drago semblait se rendre compte que si le silence se prolongeait, peut être alors, rien n'aurait évolué, et le lendemain, il recevrait juste un coup d'œil lors du déjeuner, et il sombrerait à nouveau dans le gouffre glacial de l'indifférence. Et il finirait par s'y perdre. Il le savait. Mais, comment rompre ce mur. Il ne savait par où commencer, et son cœur cognait de plus en plus douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors que les minutes s'étiraient sans jamais s'arrêter, continuant de les séparer. Une parole, juste un mot. A côté de lui, le gryffondor était perdu dans ses réflexions, bientôt, il se réveillerait, réagirait et se sauverait. Loin de lui. Encore une fois. Et les minutes passaient, et la peur le paralysait encore un peu plus. Juste un mot. Une parole. Un son.

Le feu craqua, Harry sursauta, soudain tiré de ses réflexions, il se rendait maintenant compte du silence qui les étouffaient. Et un coup d'œil vers Drago lui appris que ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de le rompre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et la tentation de fuir, l'étreignit. Oui, il n'avait qu'à partir, ne rien changer, continuer d'être un objet. Ne pas vivre. Et s'enliser encore un peu plus dans sa haine, jusqu'à en mourir. Et ne plus rien ressentir. La tentation du Néant surgit, c'était si facile. Il n'avait qu'à se lever, qu'à partir. Et le routine reviendrait. Mais son regard heurta le profil du vert et argent, et il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il devait débloquer la situation, sinon, la tentation serait trop grande, et il ne pourrait plus la contenir. Alors, le silence se brisa, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Encore une fois:

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Je suis terriblement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais la fac, c'est pas aussi facile qu'on le dit et mon emploi du temps en est quelque peu affecté. Sachez que la suite sera peut être encore plus longue a venir car je n'ai pas du tout commencé la rédaction, mais je faire ce que je peux.

Réponse au reviews :

**Flore Jade** : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi

**Hanakaya** : Oui, sûr, pas d'Ave Maria en fond sonore. Cette fic est censé être triste et sombre (mais happy endding promis, enfin aussi happy que possible). Cette fic est aussi construite avec le projet d'être incompréhensible jusqu'à son dénouement. Enfin, pas si incompréhensible parce que bon, moi je la trouve très clair enfin, moi, je connais l'histoire Et j'aime beaucoup les hypothèses alors tu as bien fait de ne pas te gêner. Alors, oui, lien avec Ron et oui, lien avec Lucius, j'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture !

**Pad'chan** : et bien la voilà la suite

**WARNING :**** Ce chapitre contient une relation sexuelle homosexuelle explicite ! Vous voilà prévenus. Homophobes, si vous lisez ça, pas de reviews, je ne vous force pas à lire ceci !**

N'ayant pas de bêta, je suis désolée des fautes d'orthographe qui m'auraient échappées !

NOW ENJOY…

_Deuxième partie :_

_-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

Drago sursauta. Il tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du gryffondor. Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher, et son teint se colorer légèrement de rouge. Il se leva précipitamment du sofa et se posta devant la cheminé, remettant ses idées en place. Une fois prêt, il se tourna vers Harry, il profita un peu de la beauté qu'offrait son visage pâle balayé par les reflets orangé des flammes. Drago eu un vague sourire. Il avait déjà répondu à cette question, mais il se garda bien de le faire remarquer. Le gryffondor attendait une autre réponse. Il ne savait pas trop comment présenter les choses, il décida de ne plus réfléchir à comment les présenter, il se laissa juste aller:

-Est-ce de ma faute si je suis son fils? Je lui ressemble beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas lui, je n'ai pas les même valeurs. Je ne suis pas son double, juste sa progéniture. N'est-ce pas toi qui te défendais de juger sur l'ascendance d'une personne? N'est-ce pas toi qui était révolté quand on se basait sur le sang d'une personne pour la cataloguer, l'insulter, la rejeter? Alors pourquoi tu ne t'appliques pas tes propres valeurs? Pourquoi me prends-tu pour lui?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Face à lui, Drago avait la tête baissé. Il n'y avait pas de haine dans ses mots, pas de colère contre lui, juste une profonde tristesse dans sa voix à peine audible. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi il lui disait cela? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas vu? Son regard détailla la silhouette un peu trop mince de Drago. Et le remord le rongea, s'était-il trompé quelque part? Tout ce temps...

Il allait ouvrir la bouche, s'apprêtant à prendre la parole, ses yeux plantés dans l'éclat argenté qui lui faisait face. Mais Drago eu un simple geste, presque ébauché, et le gryffondor se plia à sa volonté. Il n'avait pas fini.

Drago devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé à dire. Même s'il ne savait pas quoi dire, même s'il était un peu trop hypnotisé par l'émeraude de son regard. Il renonça à son plaidoyer, de toute manière, cela n'avancerai pas les choses. A pas lent, presque hésitant, il se rapprocha du sofa. Il se rapprocha du rouge et or. Il se pencha, posant son bras gauche juste au dessus de l'épaule du brun, approchant son visage au maximum. Son regarda vissé dans le sien, leur souffle se mélangeant, difficilement, il reprit la parole, appliquant un contrôle douloureux sur son corps tendu. Il était trop prés. Et il le savait. D'une voix pourtant maîtrisé, il reprit:

-Je ne suis pas lui. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pus, ce n'est peut être pas grand chose, tu ne le sauras peut être jamais, mais accepte ce fait. Je ne suis pas lui.

Le rouge teinta ses pommettes. Fit briller ses yeux, trembler son corps. La chaleur le parcourait de part en part. Il était trop prés. Beaucoup trop prés. Et ses mots raisonnaient encore en lui. Il ne les comprenait pas tous, il ne les savourait pas vraiment, il ne pouvait pas non plus les interroger. L'interroger lui. Sa voix c'était envolée, emportant avec elle sa haine, sa rancœur et l'indifférence qu'il avait à son égard. Peut être reviendront-ils tous en même temps, peut être que sa voix se sera occupée de les enterrer très loin, très profondément. Peut être qu'ils ne reviendront pas. Ou pas. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais... Sa raison vacilla et s'éteignit, comme l'on souffle sur une bougie. Son souffle à lui brûlait ses lèvres, le faisait vibrer. Son corps prit les devant...

...Six mois...

Et enfin, il ne se contrôla plus. Trop longtemps que son corps le réclamait, trop longtemps qu'il était prisonnier des chaînes qu'il s'était créés. Avec lenteur et hésitation, il leva ses bras, et s'en servit pour entourer la nuque du serpentard. D'un geste brusque, il l'attira à lui, lui volant un baiser. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Une infime part de lui craignait le rejet, le reste de son être tremblait sous le poids du plaisir qui le parcourait, alors que les lèvres de Drago répondaient à ce baiser. D'abord tendre et hésitant, il devint fougueux, presque brutal. Leurs langues se battaient pour prendre le dessus, leurs souffles se mêlaient, le désir enfin libéré reprenait ses droits. Un grognement enfla de la gorge du blond. Celui-ci, ne se contrôla plus, il s'installa sur les genoux de brun sans pour autant dessouder ses lèvres de l'autre. Ses mains, comme animée d'une vie propre commencèrent à courir sur la chemise du gryffondor, tirant sur cette cravate rouge et or trop différente de la sienne, comme un symbole de leur haine que lui-même haïssait, elles s'arrêtèrent parfois sur les tétons d'Harry et les pinçaient doucement à travers le tissus dérangeant de sa chemise, arrachant des gémissements au brun. Gémissements qui faisaient écho aux grognements presque animaux de Drago. Lorsque le manque d'oxygène fut trop douloureux, leurs lèvres se séparèrent comme à regret.

Le souffle court, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux brillant du gryffondor, son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration haletante, ses idées se bousculant dans son crâne. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Mais il s'en fichait. Il comptait en profiter juste un petit peu plus. Subissant ce qu'il vivait comme un rêve. Craignant le réveil qui, comme toujours arriverait tôt ou tard. Mais comme toujours, bien trop tôt, pour celui qui ne veux que vivre son rêve pour l'éternité.

Les mains du gryffondor s'installèrent sur les hanches du serpentards. Et celles du vert et argent trouvèrent leurs places autour du cou d'Harry. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent une nouvelles fois, et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent naturellement, gémissements et grognement se mélangèrent. Leurs mains reprirent vit et touchaient, frottaient leurs corps gênées par la barrière des vêtements. Et là encore, ce n'est que lorsque la brûlure due au manque d'oxygène dans leurs poumons se fit ressentir que leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Drago se releva, le souffle court et les pommettes rougies. Il attrapa Harry par sa chemise et le releva brutalement, plaquant son corps contre le siens. Et un nouveau baisé s'engagea, fougueux, animal. Les mains du gryffondor se mêlèrent à la chevelure blonde de Drago, pressant plus fortement ses lèvres contre les siennes. La chaleur irradiait de leurs êtres, les enveloppant dans le même désir, le même besoin. Les mains du serpentard glissèrent sous la chemise d'Harry. Elles pinçaient, caressaient, effleuraient et parfois griffaient chaque centimètres carrés de peau qui s'offraient à elle. Et les gémissements d'Harry ne faisaient qu'accroitre le désir du blond. Ses mains quittèrent le dos du gryffondor et entreprirent de déboutonner sagement cette entrave blanche qui les gênait. Mais le corps blond était presque incontrôlable. Ses dents malmenaient les lèvres du brun, ses mains tremblaient, et les grognements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge étaient de plus en plus grave. Ainsi, sa patience n'était plus tout à fait ce qu'elle était. Et ses mains, s'accrochèrent au tissus, et d'un geste brusque, déchirèrent le tissus, qui tomba à terre dans un bruit mat. Harry se recula. L'espace d'un instant, l'esprit de Drago s'éclaira. Et leur regard un peu trop brillant se croisèrent. Harry mordilla ses lèvres inconsciemment, et le vert et argent lutta pour réprimer un gémissement. Tout son être le réclamait. Mais il ne devait pas bouger, juste attendre. C'était la dernière chance. Le dernier moment où Harry pourrait décider de tout arrêter et partir. Le laisser là, seul, et un peu plus agonisant, qu'avant. Lui retirer ses espoirs, l'enfoncer un peu plus. Plus que depuis ce moment.

…Six mois…

Harry le regardait, un frisson secoua son corps, mais il parvient à le contrôler. Sur ses lèvres restait la sensation de celle de Drago. Son parfum, ses caresses parcouraient encore ses veines. Et il savait qu'il avait le choix. Celui de fuir, une fois de plus. Ou celui de rester, et de profiter. Même pour une nuit. Le corps ou la tête. Et il ancra son regard dans l'orage qui lui faisait fasse. Fuir…Rester… Drago ne bougeait pas, se contentant de le dévorer du regard. Le dernier choix. La tête ou le corps ? Et le regard de Drago quitta ses yeux pour se promener sur son torse. Harry le vit se mordre les lèvres et serrer les poings. Et partout où le regard de Drago passait, il se sentait comme brûlé.

Et le corps gagna… Et Harry se jeta sur le blond. Le décoiffant un peu plus, pressant son corps contre le siens, retrouvant sa chaleur. Aussitôt, les mains de Drago s'animèrent et repartir à la découverte du torse d'Harry. Les lèvres du blond quittèrent celles d'Harry et glissèrent jusqu'à son lobe. Le gryffondor rejeta la tête en arrière dans un long gémissement qui attisa une fois de plus l'ardeur du serpentard. Après avoir taquiné cet endroit si sensible pour le brun, elles reprirent leur chemin, glissant sur la mâchoire carrée du lion et redessinèrent sa gorge. Harry poussa un autre gémissement et ferma les yeux. De cette manière, il ressentait avec plus de force les attouchements du blond. Celui-ci savourait chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui. Il mordilla légèrement le cou du brun et un grognement de plaisir lui répondit. Il sourit et ses mains descendirent, trouvant l'attache de sa ceinture. Avec des gestes tremblant d'excitation et d'empressement, il la défit et l'envoya au loin, sans plus y prêter attention. Le bouton du pantalon sauta et la fermeture éclaire zippa. Sans qu'Harry ai eu le temps de faire un geste, son pantalon était à ses chevilles. Drago détacha ses lèvres du cou du rouge et or et se recula un peu. Avant qu'Harry réagisse, celui-ci se retrouva affalé sur le sofa, le regard du blond le détaillant. Harry sentait son regard brûlant sur corps et il frissonna d'anticipation. Il n'avait pas honte d'être ainsi regardé.

Un détail attira Drago malgré son esprit embrouillé par le désir. Il se baissa avec lenteur et attrapa les lunettes d'Harry d'un geste léger. Celui-ci, d'abord perdue saisi le poigné de Drago. Déjà, il ne voyait du blond qu'une silhouette floue, dont il ne distinguait que vaguement les couleurs. Et il ne voulait pas :

- Non, laisse-les.

Cette supplique exprimée à voix à peine audible, intrigua Drago. Pourquoi, cet objet ne ferait que les gêner, et pourrait le blesser, il était inutile de les utiliser à cet instant. Il n'osa cependant pas bouger. Le regard d'Harry était planté dans le sien, mais ne semblait pas le voir. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais, il n'avait pas le choix, il se pencha et caressa les lèvres rougit et gonflée du gryffondor de sa langue. Harry gémit et ferma à demi les yeux. Drago se recula :

- Pourquoi ?

Harry essaya de le fixer. Mais il ne le distinguait plus vraiment. Il avait besoin de ses lunettes, il voulait le voir. Voir ce visage lorsqu'il ressentira du plaisir. Il voulait voir ses yeux briller lorsqu'il jouira. Il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. Le spectacle promettait d'être magnifique :

- Je veux te voir.

Ses mots raisonnèrent autours de Drago, planant dans la chaleur de leurs deux corps si proche. Effritant presque le peu de raison qui lui restait. Il sourit. Un sourire presque ironique, suffisant. Un sourire qui signifiait qu'il avait dit une évidence. Une vérité inéluctable. Un fait clair et nécessaire. Drago posa les lunettes sur la table basse. Harry suivait cette silhouette floue du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais le résultat ne le satisfaisait pas, il ne voyait rien, et il se sentait perdu, dominé. Comme un chaton abandonné sous la pluie battante. La situation lui échappait. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il détestait ça. Drago eu un petit sourire quand il intercepta le regard perdue du gryffondor. Sans qu'il puisse se retenir, sa main gauche se promena sur son torse. Harry frissonna en sentant cette main fraîche et légère voyager entre ses pectoraux et descendant jusqu'à son nombril. La main droite de Drago plongea dans la poche de son pantalon et en retira sa baguette. Il la pointa rapidement sur le front d'Harry. Le brun écarquilla ses yeux verts en sentant le bout de bois contre sa peau légèrement recouverte de sueur. Et la peur s'infiltra dans ses veines. Et la colère enfla. Il avait baissé sa garde. Encore une fois. Comme la dernière fois. Et cette fois-ci, se sera lui la victime. Son cœur commença à éclater. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ? Pas sentis ? Pourquoi l'avait-il cru ?

Et une larme s'échoua sur sa joue. Drago l'ignora et approcha ses lèvres de son visage. Il chuchota doucement contre les lèvres d'Harry, mêlant son souffle au sien :

- Fais-moi confiance.

Il se recula et planta son regard bleu de le sien. Une petite lueur blanche s'échappa de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Une agréable chaleur parcourut le front du gryffondor. Et peu à peu, les contours de la silhouette de Drago, s'affinèrent. La vision d'Harry avait retrouvé sa netteté. Et Harry sourit, finalement rassuré. Il sentit la main du serpentard essuyer la larme qui avait poursuivit son chemin avec lenteur. Il ferma ses yeux et sentit les lèvres de Drago contre les siennes. Il sourit, et céda l'entré à cette langue qu'il frôla de la sienne. Il entendit vaguement le bruit de la baguette de Drago rebondir sur le sol, et déjà, deux mains brûlantes parcourait son corps, le découvrait. Le caressait avec passion et il lui semblait, savoir faire.

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que la langue de Drago s'attardait sur l'un de ses tétons à présent si sensible. Il renversa de nouveau sa tête en arrière dans un gémissement quand cette même langue poursuivit son chemin, retraçant la ligne de ses abdos puis titilla son nombril. Comme par automatisme ses mains plongèrent dans sa chevelure blonde, il tentait de réfréner le feu qui lui brûlait les reins, et qui presque contre son grés, commençait un lent mouvement de va et viens. Les mains de Drago frôlèrent son érection et un frisson de plaisir de le parcouru lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement rauque.

Drago s'amusait, sa langue se rapprochait du fruit défendu sans pour autant y goûter. Seules ses mains avaient ce privilège, et chaque gémissements du brun trouvait un écho en lui, décuplant son propre désir. Taquine, sa langue effleura la base du sexe d'Harry, avant de s'échapper vers son nombril puis de poursuivre sa route. Elle fit une rapide halte sur un téton dur et brûlant puis repartit à la recherche celle du lion. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, le serpentard sentit les mains d'Harry s'agripper à ses épaules. La seconde suivante, il était allongé sur le dos, un gryffondor à califourchon sur lui, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur la beauté de son corps. Avant qu'il ne put dire quoique ce soit, son esprit fut soufflé par une bouche se pressant avec langueur contre la sienne. Il sentit vaguement sa chemise être déchirée, et deux mains partir à l'assaut de son corps pâle, lui arrachant quelque grognement animaux que la bouche du brun répercutait. Ses mains se posèrent sur les cuisses d'Harry et son bassin commença à se mouvoir. La bouche d'Harry quitta la sienne et suivit les traits de sa mâchoire pour s'échouer dans son cou. Drago ferma les yeux, savourant avec délice ce changement de rôle. La mains brûlante sur son torse lui arrachait des grognements, chaque fois qu'elles passaient sur un point sensible ou pinçait ses tétons. Il sentit Harry sourire dans son cou qu'il continuait à lécher avec une ardeur toujours plus forte. La ceinture de Drago vola, et bientôt, son érection fut bientôt délivrée de son étau de tissus. A l'inverse de lui, Harry n'avait pu réfréner son envie comme il l'avait fait. Ses lèvres quittèrent son cou et descendirent rapidement, son nombril qu'il tortura rapidement. Puis, ses lèvres se refermèrent sur son sexe, arrachant à Drago un cri de plaisir et de surprise intense. Aussitôt, il amorça un lent mouvement de va et viens qu'il accélérait ou ralentissait en fonction de ses suppliques extatiques. Drago plongea ses mains dans les cheveux du gryffondor, et son bassin bougea de lui-même, le plongeant un peu plus dans le plaisir. Ses cris rauques se répercutaient contre les murs de pierre, et son corps arqué sous le plaisir était doucement teinté par la lumière du feu. Ses yeux fermés, ses joues rougies par le plaisir, sa respiration erratique, Harry n'avait jamais vue une image plus belle, plus érotique et plus sensuelle que celle-ci. Un désir urgent et irrépressible le saisit. Il voulait le voir dans la jouissance la plus profonde. Brusquement, la poigne de Drago sur ses cheveux s'affermit, son sexe lui fut arraché de sa bouche pour être remplacée par ses lèvres. Une des mains de Drago se saisit de son sexe et commença à le masturber avec langueur. Harry cria sous ce plaisir nouveau et puissant. Sans en avoir conscience, il laissa Drago l'allonger sur le sofa. Il luttait pour garder ses yeux ouvert. Déjà, la main de Drago sur son pénis se fit plus ferme et accéléra le mouvement, taquinant tantôt son gland, tantôt ses bourses. Et Harry succomba. Il laissa sa tête rouler en arrière et ses yeux se fermer. Ses cris rauques augmentant le désir de son partenaire. Celui-ci glissa un doigt entre ses lèvres. Par réflex, Harry le lécha puis il en fit de même avec les autres doigts qui se présentaient à lui. Une fois bien humidifié, ce fut la langue de Drago qui remplaça ses doigts. Alors il envoya voler le pantalon d'Harry et lui écarta les jambes, afin d'avoir un meilleur accès. Avec douceur, Drago titilla d'abord son anus puis, son autre main continuant de le masturber soit avec énergie, soit avec langueur, il introduisit lentement un de ses doigts en son amant. Les gémissements d'Harry se stoppèrent brièvement, et bientôt, le plaisir qui lui procurait l'autre main du serpentard le submergea de nouveau. Le serpentard entama un lent mouvement de va et viens avant d'introduire un nouveau doigt. Comme précédemment, il attendit que la douleur et l'inconfort soit terrassé par le plaisir que lui procurait sa main. Cependant, ses lèvres n'étaient pas en manque. Elles voyageaient sur le corps d'Harry s'arrêtant lorsqu'il percevait un gémissement un peu plus fort, puis elles repartaient. Redécouvrant ce corps si désiré. Lorsque Drago jugea la préparation terminée, il retira ses doigts avec douceur puis saisit son sexe et le dirigea vers l'intimité du brun. Il saisit la bouche d'Harry de la sienne et commença à s'avancer avec prudence. Attentif à tous signes de douleur chez son amant. Ce fut un long moment. Et le corps d'Harry se tendait sous la douleur, malgré la lenteur du blond.

Harry frissonna. Le feu qui irradiait ses reins disparaissant peu à peu. Drago sembla s'en apercevoir, car aussitôt, il arrêta son entré et un de ses mains s'échoua sur le sexe du gryffondor, tentant de raviver ce feu salvateur. Le baiser s'accentua. Et bientôt, les gémissements reprirent. Drago pu de nouveau sentir la peau brûlante du rouge et or contre la sienne. Déjà, il utilisait toute sa force mentale pour ne pas céder à cet appel, ce besoin de le prendre avec violence. Le corps d'Harry était tellement chaud et étroit qui pensait être brûlé. Et cette sensation, au-delà de toute, l'enfonçait dans le plaisir. Plaisir qu'il voulait toujours plus intense. Ses oreilles captèrent un petit cri et il recommença sa progression. Harry n'avait plus vraiment conscience de la douleur, son esprit et ses sens étaient focalisé sur cette main qui le transportait vers une jouissance certaine. Et Drago craqua, Il fini les derniers centimètres d'un brusque coup de rein. Harry grimaça, mais ne dis rien. Drago attendit un peu, partageant un dernier baiser empreint de douceur. Puis il se recula et avec lenteur, entama un mouvement de va et viens régulier.

D'abord, Harry se senti mal, la douleur submergent tout autre sensation en lui. Puis, il sentit que Drago effleurait un point en lui. Un frisson le parcouru alors qu'il criait de plaisir et de surprise mélangé. Déjà son corps en redemandait. Il agrippa les épaules du blond, le suppliant de recommencer encore et encore, toujours plus fort. Et Drago obéit, accélérant les mouvements de son bassin. Sous lui, se dessinait le corps tendu du brun que ses cris rendaient encore plus attirant. Il serra les dents, accentuant ses mouvements, entrant toujours plus profondément en lui. Savourant sa volupté. Se délectant de sa chaleur et du plaisir intense qu'il lui accordait. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que le plaisir parcourait son corps par vague toujours plus forte et dévastatrice. Il s'enfonçait dans le plaisir, s'y noyant avec une ardeur sans cesse renouvelée. Il planta son regard sur le visage extatique d'Harry. Il sentait l'orgasme arrivé. Il attrapa le sexe d'Harry et le masturba avec force. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, surpris, et les ancra dans le regard gris qui le fixait. Bientôt, le plaisir fut insoutenable. Il jouit dans un cri, son corps s'arquant un peu plus, ses yeux se fermant. Drago le rejoint dans un dernier coup de rein.

Et Harry ne vit pas son visage durant la jouissance, trop profondément ensevelit dans son propre plaisir. Drago s'effondra sur lui, a bout de souffle, son corps luisant de sueur. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, puis Drago se retira enfin du gryffondor et se fit une place au coté de lui, entremêlant ses jambes et ses bras. Le nez dans son cou, ainsi blotti, ils s'endormirent, épuisé.

Un frisson agita son corps, le tirant des limbes de son sommeil. Le feu était éteint et il sentait une épaisse couverture qui le couvrait, le protégeant du froid ambiant. Il bougea son bras, à la recherche du corps qui devait être prés du sien. Il ne sentit que le vide. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux pour ne tomber que sur une place vide. Il se redressa vivement, rejetant la couverture. Sa main tâtait la place gelée à côté de lui. Ses yeux parcouraient l'espace autours de lui. Rien n'avait changé. Il avait juste disparu. Ne laissant dans l'air qu'un vague parfum d'oublie.

Il était partie. Sans laisser un mot, une note, une trace de son passage.

Et son cœur se brisa, ne laissant couler qu'une larme avant de se geler. Et l'impression désagréable de retourner dans l'Enfer qu'était sa vie avant cette nuit se resserra autours de lui, l'emprisonnant dans nuit éternelle.

…Six mois…

_A suivre… _


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu quelque problème technique. Vraiment désolée... J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. J'ai quelque peu galéré pour l'écrire...

Petite note : Pour les iréductible fan d'Hp et de Zabini, il faut que je vous avertisse. Si vous avez remarqué, cette fic contient peu de description physique. Sachez néanmoins que pour moi (et dans cette fic) Blaise est un jeune anglais de peau blanche au yeux bleus et cheveux châtain foncé. il les porte assez long pour pouvoir les attacher. Il est de poids et taille normale. Mais ses yeux font^lui donne un charme et un charisme fou. Veuillez m'excuser, cependant, je lis souvent les livre en diagonal et zappe beaucoup les description, c'est pourquoi Blaise m'est apparut comme ça. Je n'ai jamais réussie a me mettre dans la tête qu'il était noir. Mes plus plates excuse, vous êtes prévenu(e)s...

RAR:

mevanoui : Merci mevanoui. Voici la suite, elle à un peu tarde, mais elle est longue. Normalement, un épilogue clôturera cette fic, mais disons, que je n'avais pas prévue un fin pareille. Il faut donc que je trouve de nouvelle idées d"épilogue, je pense que se sera prêt d'ici deux semaines, mais je ne suis pas sûre... Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture!

_Troisième partie :_

Il marchait dans les couloirs, évitant avec facilité les corps qui se pressaient dans le sens contraire de sa marche. Il se dirigeait à pas rapide vers la salle de bain des préfets. Il avait grandement besoin d'une douche. Sentir l'eau couler sur son corps, emportant le besoin et la fatigue loin de lui. Le remord tordait son âme, il ne chercha même pas à l'ignorer, l'habitude peut être. Ce n'était qu'un remord de plus a supporter, au point où il en était, cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Il prononça le mot de passe d'une voix éteinte. Il se jeta dans la pièce marbrée et richement décorée. La sirène hésita à entamer son chant et finalement, la réponse lui vient sous la forme d'un regard noir. Outrée, elle plongea dans l'eau qui l'entourait, désertant le tableau. Il souffla, et commença à se dévêtir. Une fois débarrassé de ses vêtements, il plongea sous la douche. Nouvel aménagement dans cette pièce qui auparavant ne contenait qu'une mini piscine et des lavabos. Une bonne idée jugea t-il. L'eau gelée percuta sa peau, contractant son corps dans un soubresaut. Il secoua la tête en claquant des dents, et régla l'eau. Peu à peu elle tiédit. Son corps se décontracta. Il savoura ce jet salvateur qui le heurtait. La fatigue se retira, comme tous autres sentiments. Il se sentait juste vidé. Juste anéanti. Il resta longtemps comme ça, enfin, il le supposa. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Seul comptait l'eau ruisselant sur lui. Son esprit était uniquement concentré sur cette chose, occultant tout le reste. C'était un de ses rares moments de répits.

Et puis, il fallut sortir, se préparer. Recommencer cette éternelle comédie aux relents de déjà vu. Il convoqua un nouvel uniforme. Il s'essuya, s'habilla et sorti de la salle de bain. Il prit le chemin de la grande salle. Il espérait qu'Hermione est remarqué son absence, et lui ai pris ses affaires de cours. Bien vite, il se fit le reproche que ça faisait bien longtemps que son amie n'était pas entrée dans la grande salle, comment aurait-elle pus s'apercevoir de son absence ? Et le remord revint, comme le sentiment d'avoir trahit. De les avoir trahit. Il serra les dents. Depuis combien n'avait-il pas ressenti cet arrière goût amer au fond de la gorge ?

…Six mois…

Il entra dans la grande salle. Longea le mur, s'assit à sa place habituelle, en face de Dean. Celui-ci avec un petit sourire lui tendit son sac. Harry le saisit avec un regard reconnaissant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la place vide et avec l'expérience de l'habitude, il prit une serviette et commença une pile de toast. Sa tâche finit, il leva les yeux et scruta sa table.

Tête baissée dans sa tasse de café, il retenait à grande peine l'envie de le regarder. C'était la première fois depuis ce jour qu'il fuyait son regard. A côté de lui, Blaise lui lança un regard un peu inquiet avant de le détourner. Une fois de plus elle n'était pas là. Une fois de trop. Il serra les dents, serrant les poings et ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Potter. Il soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que ce dernier détourne le sien. A côté de lui, il entendit un soupir. Comme à son habitude, il était parfaitement vêtu, tenue impeccable, cheveux soigneusement coiffé. Pourtant, il y avait en lui une chose qui clochait. Blaise ne tarda pas à trouver. Pour la première fois, le serpentard avait la tête basse. Blaise sentis la colère s'emparer de lui. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Une fois de plus, mais cette fois ci, Blaise craignait qu'il ne s'en remette pas. Un mouvement attira son regard. Potter s'était levé, et comme d'habitude, il se dirigeait vers la sorti. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si rien n'avait changé.

Le vent fouetta ses joues qui rougirent presque aussitôt. Le temps se dégradait rapidement. Il repéra tout de suite sa silhouette minuscule devant cette imposante étendue d'eau sombre. Comme d'habitude, il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit la serviette qu'elle ignora parfaitement, se contentant de le détailler. Son regard s'arrêtant partout à la recherche d'un éventuel accroc. Aucune parole ne fut échangée ce matin là. Et son regard terne retourna se planter dans les vaguelettes qui agitaient le lac. Le vent emmêlait ses cheveux. Comme tous les jours qui avaient précédé, la cloche sonna au loin, les tirants de leur état de transe. Ils se levèrent dans un même ensemble et, côte à côte, ils rejoignirent le château dans un silence toujours aussi solide. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment parlé depuis ce jour. Et si au début il avait souffert de ce silence, aujourd'hui, il s'en était accommodé, jusqu'à ne plus avoir besoin de mot pour la comprendre. Et même si parfois, ce silence l'angoissait au point de lui faire perdre l'esprit et de sentir son cœur se serrer jusqu'à ce que les larmes lui entravent la gorge, des fois, il appréciait ce calme. Et aujourd'hui il était partagé entre ses deux sentiments, comme s'il s'était bloqué à la fourche d'un chemin se demandant avec anxiété qu'elle route il devait emprunter désormais. Il était simplement perdu. Et sa sûreté mentale voulait seulement du repos. Et peu à peu il se sentait s'échapper, se déconnecter de sa réalité trop dur à supporter, tel une ombre sombre s'enroulant autour de lui, l'étouffant sans le tuer. Juste le faire souffrir un peu plus comme s'il n'était capable de rien ressentir d'autre que ce gouffre immense et noir. Se laissant guider par ses pas, il atterrit, accompagné d'Hermione à son cour de défense contre les forces du mal. Il s'assit à sa place, Hermione le suivant comme son ombre, aussi muette et morte. Le professeur arriva, le silence se fit et le cours débuta.

Ils étaient en pleine manipulation d'un sort de bouclier quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un petit elfe drapé d'un torchon impeccable de blancheur, brodé aux armoiries de Poudlard entra dans la salle. De sa voix couinante, il réclama Mr Potter. L'intéressé se leva après en avoir reçut l'ordre de son professeur et sorti à la suite de l'elfe. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, l'elfe devant, sautillant pour aller plus vite et Harry marchant à grande enjambée pour suivre le rythme du guide, ne pensant à pas grand chose. De vieilles chansons assaillaient son esprit, lui évitant un silence trop dur à supporter. Une absence de bruit qui exacerbait la culpabilité qui tenaillait son esprit. Leur marche les mena à une statue de pierre. L'elfe prononça le mot de passe et la statue coulissa, libérant le passage qui donnait sur un escalier en spirale. Le petit être, un fois sa tâche terminée, claqua des doigts et disparut. Harry resta un instant figé face à l'escalier. Il haïssait l'idée d'aller le voir, de se tenir fasse à lui. Il ne l'avait plus revu, plus depuis ce jour…

…Six mois…

Ça faisait six mois qu'Harry avait refusait de combattre la haine d'un autre qui se réveillait chaque fois qu'il croisait les prunelles bleu du directeur. D'ailleurs, cette haine était, avec le temps et la rancœur, devenue un peu la sienne. Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait besoin du vieil homme, qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul, alors il l'acceptait. Il jugulait sa haine, se cantonnant à voir le directeur le moins possible. Après tout, la fin justifie les moyens non ? Et Harry savait pertinemment que pour lui, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un moyen. Il prit une profonde respiration, éclaircissant ses idées du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il s'engagea dans l'ouverture et la statue repris sa place, incorruptible et éternelle gardienne de pierre. Lentement, il gravit les marches et tomba sur une porte en bois massif. Il frappa et n'attendit même pas avant d'entrer. Il évita avec science le regard du directeur et s'assit dans un fauteuil face au vieux mais solide et imposant bureau. Autours de lui les tableaux s'exerçaient au mime, feignant de dormir. Le regard planté dans le sol, Harry attendait. Supportant avec peine ce silence parasité par les ronflements contre faits des faux dormeurs. Il sentait le regard perçant et pétillant de malice de Dumbledore sur lui. Et ses poings se serrèrent pour réfréner la colère qui commençait à étendre son emprise sur lui. Il se força à respirer calmement et Dumbledore pris la parole d'une voix posée :

-Harry, je viens d'apprendre des nouvelles, et puisque tu me l'avais demandé, je t'en tiens informé. Dans l'affaire concernant le meurtre de Mr Weasley. Il semblerait que de nouvelles pièces est été apportée au dossier. Pièce accablantes qui auraient envoyé le coupable directement en prison...

Harry redressa vivement la tête, ses mains agrippées aux accoudoirs aux phalanges blanchies par la pression. Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux du directeur, n'hésitant pas à lui couper la parole :

-Comment ça « auraient » ?

Il tentait de maîtriser sa voix, s'empêchant de crier, de céder à une haine destructrice. Mais encore aujourd'hui, ce sujet était tabou. Trop douloureux. Et la douleur engendre la colère, la frustration et bien sûr, une haine féroce. Pourtant, Dumbledore, nullement impressionné par la fureur de son élève, poursuivit son discours :

-Oui auraient. Le corps de Mr Lucius Malefoy à été retrouvé il y à peu.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, détendu. L'information tenta de traverser l'épaisse couche de colère qui oppressait son esprit. Son pire ennemi. L'homme infâme qui avait pris la vie de son ami et qui s'en était tiré faute de preuves. Qui était maintenant accablé de nouvelles preuves montrant sa culpabilité, était mort. Ce… Salaud allait une fois de plus échapper à la justice. Harry sentit l'écœurement soulever son ventre. Il avait envie de vomir, de crier, de casser. De pleurer. Une fois de plus, il perdait. Vaincu, il se laissa à demander des détails. Malefoy Senior avait été assassiné à son tour. Aucune piste n'avait été vraiment découverte, mais on accordait volontiers le meurtre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Désabusé, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il avait bon dos Voldemort. Une explication simple et facile. Pas besoin de se fatiguer à creuser ailleurs, il était de notoriété que Lucius baissait dans l'estime du Lord. Harry se mordit la lèvre, retenant un rire nerveux. On lui avait volé sa vengeance. Comprenant que Dumbledore n'allait rien ajouter de plus, il se leva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux tableaux qui le suivaient du regard, oubliant leurs rôles d'éternel ronfleur. Il ouvrit la porte et sorti sans une parole. Une fois seul, Dumbledore s'affala dans son fauteuil, l'éclat de ses yeux déclinant. Jouer le vieux manipulateur le fatiguait de plus en plus. Il soupira, et Fumseck entama un chant calme. Le directeur se redressa, attrapa un parchemin qui trainait sur son bureau repris son travail dans un soupir.

…Six Mois…

Six mois de torture, de douleur exacerbée, six mois où il voyait sa meilleur amie dépérir. Six mois qu'il se promettait qu'il n'aurait aucun repos tant que Lucius ne serai pas derrière les barreaux. Et maintenant, son ennemi était mort, son meilleur ami aussi. Il se sentait vidé, à bout de souffle. La vengeance qui l'habitait depuis ce jour avait disparut, plus rapidement qu'elle n'était apparut. Plus brusquement aussi. Et peu à peu, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait plus rien. Il était vide, mort. Plus rien ne le faisait avancer, et pourtant. Pourtant, il marchait dans les couloirs sombres et glacials. Il avançait. Son cerveau projetait des images dans son esprit. Ron, Hermione, leur amour, leur bonheur, le sien, l'éclair vert, son corps froid et raide, la haine, Drago, le désir, la peur, le contrôle, Lucius, son rire supérieur lorsque les charges avaient été abandonnées, son odeur, la douleur, le plaisir, la libération, la culpabilité. Tous se mélangeaient à une vitesse vertigineuse, lui coupant le souffle. Il du s'arrêter et s'appuyer contre le mur de pierre gelé. Il tentait de retrouver une respiration régulière. Un détail surgit de sa mémoire embrouillée. Les paroles de Drago :

-Je ne suis pas lui. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pus, ce n'est peut être pas grand chose, tu ne le sauras peut être jamais, mais accepte ce fait. Je ne suis pas lui.

Et si… Harry secoua la tête, non jamais. Le sol s'arrêtant de tanguer, il reprit sa route, direction sa salle commune, les graines du doute commençant à germer en lui. Et si…

…Six Mois…

L'éclair zébra une nouvelle fois sa peau rougit. Les larmes aux bords des yeux, elle plongea son regard dans la lumière argenté de la lune. La douleur physique ne remplaçait désormais plus l'implacable douleur qui ravageait les morceaux éparpillés de son cœur. Elle ne la supportait plus. Elle ne voulait plus la supporter, la vivre. Et chaque battement de son cœur ravivait la douleur qui la meurtrissait chaque fois d'avantage. Avec douceur, elle cacha sa lame souillée sous son oreiller. Elle rabaissa la manche de son pyjama et se leva. Elle ne prit pas la peine de mettre ses chaussons, laissant la morsure glaciale de la pierre la faire frissonner. Aussi légère et silencieuse que la brise, elle sorti de son dortoir, descendis les marches et sortis de la salle commune silencieuse. Elle arpenta les couloirs silencieusement, pas un instant inquiétée de croisé Rusard ou Miss Teigne. Elle s'en fichait, tout simplement. Ses pas la menèrent à la tour d'astronomie. Elle gravit les marches sans effort apparent, sa respiration restant parfaitement régulière. Arrivé en haut, le vent fouetta son visage, plaquant son pyjama contre son corps. Elle réprima un frisson, et vacillante, elle s'approcha des créneaux. Elle prit une grande respiration, et se hissa sur le rebord de pierre. Elle se redressa et son regard fut absorbé par le gouffre noir et sans fin. Elle frissonna et contint un mouvement de recul, son regard toujours accroché dans le néant. Une pensé ironique jaillit paresseusement de son esprit anesthésié. Après tout, elle était déjà dans un gouffre vertigineux, désormais, sa situation serait juste plus définitive. Son esprit et son cœur étaient déjà mort, il était temps de tuer son corps. Malgré tout, une larme s'échoua sur sa joue. Une bourrasque un peu plus forte la fit vaciller une nouvelle fois, emmêla ses cheveux sui fouettèrent son visage et son cou. Elle prit une nouvelle respiration, serra les poings, et occultant le nœud qui lui serrait le ventre, elle esquissa un pas en avant.

…Six mois…

Une main s'enroula autours de son coude, l'emprisonnant dans un étau de fer. D'un geste brusque, la tira en arrière. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba en arrière, contre un corps chaud. Elle ne retint plus ses larmes. Comme un animal terrorisé mais résolut, elle tenta de s'échapper, son regard ancré dans le ciel opaque couleur encre. Mais la prise autours de son bras s'affermit. Elle gémit de douleur et abandonna, prisonnière de ce corps brûlant. Deux bras se refermèrent autours d'elle et bientôt l'air devint insupportablement trop chaud. Elle ferma les yeux tentant d'oublier cette sensation désagréable. Elle sentit le cœur de l'Autre battre beaucoup trop vite et elle écarquilla les yeux surprise. Une larme coula dans son cou alors que l'Autre plongeait son nez dans son cou. Son corps se relâcha, et peu à peu, elle se calma. Comme se calmait les battements saccadés du cœur de l'Autre. Ils restèrent un long moment prostré ainsi, elle prisonnière de sa chaleur, tout d'eux pleurant pour une raison plus où moins connu. Enfin, il rompit l'étreinte, et se releva. Saisissant son bras il le redressa à son tour et l'obligea à lui faire face. Elle ne savait si elle devait le remercier ou lui en vouloir de l'avoir empêché de rejoindre le néant solide qui entourait sont cœur. Elle se dit que de toute manière, d'autre solution existait si la douleur prenait encore emprise sur sa faible raison. Un doigt se glissa sous son menton et elle céda sans résistance à la pression. Et son regard disparut dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Sa respiration se bloqua nette dans ses poumons. Déjà, le paysage autours d'elle disparaissait, naissant dans son regard. Elle le sentait, du plus profond d'elle, désormais, son monde n'existerait plus que dans ses prunelles du plus beau des bleus. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre que ses yeux. Elle ne voulait rien voir d'autre que cette couleur. Pourtant, elle détourna le regard, rejetant de tout son être cette attraction trop soudaine. Irrationnelle, presque absurde. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autours d'elle et elle frissonna. Elle sentit le feu de ses yeux la parcourir avec intensité. Et pour la troisième fois, il attrapa son bras qui fut bientôt mis à nue, dévoilant le morbide spectacle d'une peau zébré, dont certaines cicatrices infectées ne se fermaient pas, d'autres, plus récentes s'étaient rouvertes et laissaient s'échapper le liquide sombre. Elle sentit une pression la tirer vers la porte. Elle résista, refusant cette aide impromptu. Elle perçut un léger soupir et deux bras s'emparèrent de sa taille et ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Elle ne résista même pas, laissant sa tête s'appuyer contre son torse chaud. Elle se laissa bercer par sa démarche et sa chaleur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'endormit sans crainte.

…Six mois…

Une lumière crut s'infiltra pas le mince interstice de ses paupières. Elle retint une grimace et combla le maigre espace, se contant d'écouter plutôt que d'affronter l'agresseur. Des voix plus ou moins contrôlées lui parvinrent…

-M. Zabini, auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de me révélez la cause des blessures de Miss Granger ?

-Félicitation Mme Pomfresh, vous avez accomplit d'incroyables efforts de politesse.

La voix claqua, teintée d'ironie et de mépris. Une colère froide transparaissait également, malgré l'enrobage souriant et enjoué de la réplique. Hermione devina les sourcils froncés de l'infirmière, elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre car il n'avait pas finit :

-Cependant, nous sommes venues ici pour des soins pas pour un interrogatoire. Alors soignez là.

Cette fois-ci, il ne s'était pas donné la peine de paraître léger, et la colère devint la note principale de sa réponse. Hermione s'imagina l'air outré de l'infirmière. Elle perçut des pas s'éloigner. La guérisseuse abandonnait avant de céder à sa propre colère. Sa voix un peu plus lointaine résonna pourtant une dernière fois dans l'infirmerie :

-Ses cicatrices sont désinfectées et ses blessures récentes se referment déjà. Par ailleurs, les anciennes marques mettront nettement plus de temps à disparaître complètement.

Il y eu un bruit de porte. Et Hermione décida de faire remarqué son état conscient en affrontant la lumière. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, et la douleur fut moins vive. Presque aussitôt, elle le sentit juste à côté d'elle. Malgré le picotement désagréable qui parcourait ses bras bandé, elle attrapa sa main qui trainait prés de la sienne. Elle tourna la tête et une fois de plus son regard disparut dans ce bleu profond. Et une fois de plus elle le sentit, son univers entier ne tournait plus que dans ce regard qui semblait l'entourer de sa chaleur. Elle ne lutta pas, se laissant se noyé dans son regard. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Dès la seconde où ses yeux avaient été capturés, elle avait su qu'elle n'aurait jamais la force de résister. De toute façon on ne lutte pas contre des sentiments aussi forts. Peu importe qu'ils apparaissent irrationnels, idiots, contre nature. Elle connaissait la souffrance la plus cuisante, la plus destructrice. Tellement longtemps que le bonheur lui semblait absurde, inopportun, déplacé. Elle serait pourtant folle de lui tourner le dos. Maintenant, elle avait une chance, même infime de s'en sortir. Alors, elle commença à suivre ce chemin, craignant de s'y perdre, mais acceptant tous ce qu'il lui apportait. De toute façon, tout était déjà joué. Pourtant, une pensé implacable résonna en elle, se répercutant dans son entière vérité, la route serait longue avant qu'elle ne puisse ne serait-ce que lui rendre son sourire. Mais une main légère caressa son front, replaçant quelques mèches. Ils avaient le temps…

…Six mois…

Il rabattit ses couvertures sur ses jambes d'un geste sec. Sans se laisser le temps de frissonner sous la soudaine attaque du froid, il s'éjecta de son lit. Il éteignit son réveil d'une claque brutale, il ignora la douleur de sa main, attrapa un uniforme propre et s'engouffra dans les douches communes. Il se prépara rapidement, et revint prendre son sac avant de fuir sa salle commune trop suffocante. Il déambula dans les couloirs paisiblement, pas pressé de rejoindre la Grande Salle et ses résolutions. Il fuyait. Tout, le vide, le bruit, son regard. Il n'avait néanmoins pas le choix, et sans motivation particulière, ses pas le menèrent à l'endroit fatal. Il franchit le seuil, longea le mur et s'installa à sa place, face à Dean qu'il salua d'un signe de tête. Son regard survola la table jusqu'à la personne assise à côté de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris de reconnaître cette chevelure touffue. Il retint pourtant tous commentaires qui s'agglutinaient contre ses lèvres. Il les masqua d'un sourire et enroula les épaules d'Hermione de son bras. Il la sentie frémir à ce contact, mais étrangement, elle posa la tête sur son épaule. Il s'autorisa alors un soupir soulagé. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi puis il déposa un bisou dans ses cheveux et se recula. Pas une fois elle ne tourna les yeux vers lui mais il s'en fichait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir soutenir ses prunelles marron. Il était tiraillé entre lui révéler la vérité pour Malefoy père ou se taire. Il garda le silence pour l'instant, jugeant qu'il était encore trop tôt. Son regard quitta son amie pour atterrir sur la table des serpentards. Sa place vide lui tordit l'estomac, et la culpabilité revint à la surface. Il serra les poings et se leva sans rien avoir avalé. Sans explications, il enjamba le banc et pris le chemin de la sortie. Une fois cette atmosphère trop lourdement chargée de sucre et de bruit derrière lui, il se permis de prendre une grande inspiration, il regarda autours de lui, et décida de s'assoir dans un coin et d'attendre. De toute façon, il ne faisait que ça, d'attendre. Il se laissait porter dans une sorte d'inaction confortable. Et il lui était si aisé d'en vouloir aux autres pour ce qu'il lui arrivait. Peut être était-il temps d'agir au lieu de réagir…

…Six mois…

A peine eu t-il fait un pas hors de la Grande Salle qu'une poigne de fer l'écrasa contre le mur en pierre. Il gémit quand sa tête percuta la pierre dure. Déjà un bras plaqué sur son torse l'empêchait de s'échapper. Alors, il remarqua les orbes verts qui lui faisaient face, il retint un rictus moqueur :

-Où est-il ?

Une réponse posé à voix basse, presque un grognement, à l'évidence, Potter avait bien du mal à se contrôler. Et ce fut plus fort que lui, il ne put éviter la perche que l'autre lui tendait :

-Il me serait plus aisé de te répondre si je savais de qui tu parle Potter.

La réponse ne manqua pas, et sa tête percuta le mur une nouvelle fois. Ouais, ben mieux valait ne pas trop le provoquer :

-Te fous pas de moi, Zabini. Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. Où est-il ?

-Dans notre dortoir.

Il vit avec plaisir les yeux du gryffondor s'écarquiller, cependant, ça prise ne faiblit pas. Il attendit donc la suite des évènements, qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

-Pourquoi ?

Sensible, il nota une note de doutes, de regret, et bien caché, de peur. Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais il nota que toute colère avait déserté les yeux verts qui lui faisaient face :

-Il prépare ses bagages.

-Pourquoi ?

Un peu répétitif le Potty, et pas très intelligent. Pourquoi faisait-on des valises ? Pour s'occuper ? Cependant, il avait retenu la leçon et décida d'éviter toute ironie :

-Il part Potter, franchement, quelle raison y a-t-il a faire ses…

-Le mot de passe !

Excédé, il allait lui répondre vertement que c'était une chose qu'il ne pourrait obtenir de lui, mais son regard accrocha la lueur de désespoir qu'il tentait de masquer. La même que celle qui brûlait dans celle de son ami. La réponse jaillit avant qu'il ne pus la retenir :

-Morsure…

Déjà, la pression avait disparut. Il ne prit pas le temps de se maudire pour avoir craché le mot de passe, ce qui était fait était fait, pas la peine de se prendre la tête pour ça. Comme si de rien n'était, il prit le chemin pour aller à son prochain cours…

…Six Mois…

Il courait dans le dédalle des couloirs sombres. Ses poumons le brûlaient, déchirant ses côtes pour une dose d'oxygène. Le manque éclatait son cœur. Ou bien était-ce la peur. Et malgré la douleur il ne ralentit pas. L'adrénaline courant dans ses veines, il poursuivit sa course. Il ne s'arrêta qu'en face d'un tableau représentant un énorme serpent paresseusement enroulé autours d'un tronc décharné, encadré par deux torches. Le gardien faisait semblant de dormir, et aucun frémissement ne trahit son mime. Il perdu un peu de temps a tenter de retrouver une respiration un tant soit peu normale. Lorsqu'enfin, il put parler, il énonça juste le mot de passe :

-Morsure.

Le gardien releva ses paupières, laissant apercevoir des yeux jaune fendus. Il ne laissa pas transparaître sa surprise à voir un gryffondor face à lui, de toute façon, le mot de passe avait été donné. Le tableau pivota et il s'engouffra dans la salle commune des verts et argents, la respiration encore un peu saccadée. Il ne prit pas le temps d'admirer la déco, de toute façon, il l'avait déjà vu. Il repéra rapidement les escaliers et s'y engouffra. Il grimpa les marches a vive allure et sans réfléchir, il ouvrit la première porte qu'il rencontra porte à la volé. Il perçut vaguement un mouvement à travers les fines tentures qui pendaient des lits à baldaquin. Soudainement intimidé, il avança dans le dortoir avec les lenteurs, en profitant pour finir de reprendre son souffle. Malefoy l'attendait. Enfin, loin de s'imaginer que lui viendrait, le blond attendait que l'intrus se dévoile. Sa respiration se bloqua quand il le reconnu. La surprise figea ses traits et seul, son regard voyageait sur lui. Mais peu à peu, la stupeur fit place à la rancune. Et, un peu à regret, il lui tourna le dos. Il esquissa un geste vers lui, mais peine perdue. Le serpentard l'ignorai et continuait à faire ses valises comme si de rien n'était. Alors, peut être un peu trop durement, sa voix claqua dans le silence du dortoir :

-Tu pars ?

Drago masqua sa surprise. Il serra les dents, mais arrêta de ranger ses vêtements. L'absurdité de la question l'irritait aussi fortement que sa présence le dérangeait :

-On dirait bien Potter. A quoi servirais une valise sinon ?

La question resta sans réponse, et Drago le sentit serrer les poings. Il ne se retourna néanmoins pas et repris le rangement. Le silence se poursuivit. A bout de nerf, se fut le serpentard qui reprit la parole, le sarcasme suinta de ses paroles :

-Alors Potter, que me vaux le plaisir de ta présence dans les dortoirs des serpentards ? Comment es-tu entré d'ailleurs ?

Il frémit sous sa colère froide et parfaitement maîtrisé. Il n'était habitué qu'à l'éclatement de fureur, aux torrents d'injures, voir de coups et de menaces. Pas à cette voix calme mais tellement blessante :

-L'ami d'un…ami m'a donné le mot de passe. J'avais besoin de te parler.

-Pourtant, tu ne dis pas grand-chose, répliqua immédiatement le vert et argent.

-Et bien, il m'est plus agréable de parler face à un visage plutôt qu'à un dos, siffla le gryffondor, se laissant submerger par la colère contagieuse du blond.

Ce fut la parole de trop. Furieux, le blond se retourna d'un bloc vissant son regard haineux dans les yeux du rouge et or. Harry vacilla, puis finalement, soutint ce regard brûlant, une pensée tourbillonnant dans son esprit, savoir. Peu importe la douleur, il devait savoir :

- Qu'as-tu à voir avec l'affaire de ton père ?

Il ne répondit pas, écarquillant les yeux de surprise. C'était donc ça… Une vague de désillusion le submergea. Il tangua et s'assit précipitamment sur son lit. Il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un rire nerveux. Parce que malgré tout, une pensée assassine avait remué dans son esprit. Lui soufflant que peut être, le gryffondor était là pour lui. Que peut être il accordait à sa vie une quelconque importance. Il refoula ses larmes. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, emportant le manque, la douleur, l'agonie loin de lui. Et pourtant il le savait, bientôt il aurait besoin de sa dose. De son regard. Mais là, à l'instant présent, il voulait juste qu'il parte, et il savait que ça n'arriverait que lorsque que le brun aurait obtenu satisfaction. Il n'avait pas l'envie de résister, alors il répondit franchement. Espérant qu'ainsi, il partirait plus vite :

-J'ai constitué un dossier prouvant qu'il avait tué Weasley mais aussi d'autre personnes. Cependant, comme je suis son fils, le tribunal à rejeté mon dossier. Alors je l'ai tué.

Aucun remord dans sa voix. Juste une vague lassitude. Harry ne bougea pas, sous le choc :

-Bon, tu as ce que tu voulais, tu pourrais au moins avoir la politesse de me laisser finir mes bagages.

Sa voix sèche le tira de sa stupéfaction. Il dégluti. Son esprit, amorphe, ne parvenait pas à assimilé l'information. Malefoy avait tué. La pire des ordures certes, mais ça restait son père. Et Harry n'osa même pas se demander comment le serpentard allait. L'horreur qu'il lui avait fait subir lui explosa à la figure, l'étouffant, l'étreignant presque physiquement pour lui ravir son souffle, ses force. Une fois de plus, il était face à sa lâcheté. Alors, il ne résista pas à la volonté du serpentard. Il tourna les talons. Arrivé face à l'épaisse porte en bois, il craqua. Sa promesse récente marquée au fer rouge de sa volonté brûlait encore dans son esprit. Ne plus réagir. Agir. Et ne plus avoir de regret. Malgré la peur, il ne résista pas a son envie et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. La main sur la poigné, sa voix retentit une dernière fois dans le silence. Vague requête teintée de désespoir :

-Reste.

La porte s'ouvrit et il sorti, convaincu que tout le monde entendait ses genoux cogner l'un contre l'autre tellement la peur le tenaillait. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas et sorti de la salle commune, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Dans son dortoir, Drago fixait la porte avec intensité. Puis un vague sourire passa sur ses lèvres et il commença à défaire ses bagages. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne pouvait lui résister. Et un seul mot avait suffit à lui rendre un semblant d'espoir. Conscient qu'une fois encore, il se piquait pour retomber plus bas quand la dose ne ferait plus effet. Il appréhendait déjà la chute et le prochain shoot. Trop dépendant qu'il était à la drogue que le gryffondor lui était devenu. Trop dépendant pour résister. Le manque de lui serait intenable, il le savait. Alors à quoi bon lutter ? Il n'était plus qu'un esclave, se tuant dans les fers qu'il c'était lui-même passé.

…Six mois…


End file.
